


Märchen

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silke lässt sich, mal wieder, von ihrem Chef überreden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Märchen

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Märchen  
> Beta: Baggeli, die dabei, so glaube ich, ebenso viel Spaß hatte wie ich beim Schreiben. 
> 
> Das Münchhausenmärchen habe ich schamlos hier (http://www.internet-maerchen.de/maerchen/muenchhausen00.htm) herauskopiert und ein wenig angepasst.

~~  
Märchen  
~~

„Alberich, ich brauche Sie hier. Es sind drei Notfälle hereingekommen und…“

„Notfälle…“ Silke verdrehte die Augen. „Klar Chef, weil es bei unseren Patienten ja auch auf jede Minute ankommt.“ Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören und auch nicht, dass sie langsam aber sicher genervt war. Sie hatte Urlaub und den wollte sie auch genießen und zwar die ganzen zwei Wochen!

„Es werden aber Notfälle, wenn Thiel, Frau Krusenstern und Frau Klemm in voller Lebensgröße in die Rechtsmedizin kommen und mich massakrieren, wenn ich die Berichte nicht bis heute Abend fertig habe.“

„Es dürfte Ihnen nicht schaden, mal zumindest verbal einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden, so oft wie Sie über den Wolken schweben. Und wenn die drei in voller Lebensgröße kommen, was soll ich denn da ausrichten können? Verraten Sie mir das mal!“

Als Boerne am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht wie erwartet mit einer Retourkutsche reagierte, begann in Silke zum ersten Mal eine vage Ahnung zu keimen, dass er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten stecken könnte.   
Sie hörte, wie sein Chefsessel vernehmlich quietschte, als er sich offenbar frustriert hineinfallen ließ. 

„Chef? Alles in Ordnung?“ Sein Schweigen beunruhigte sie schneller und gründlicher als es sein Wortschwall der letzten fünf Minuten gekonnt hatte und das mulmige Gefühl in ihr wuchs zu echter Besorgnis an.

„Nein, Alberich. Ich brauche wirklich Ihre Hilfe.“ Er klang leise und müde. Sie konnte ihn fast vor sich sehen, wie er die Brille hochschob und sich über die Augen rieb. Zu oft hatte sie diese Geste in der letzten Zeit gesehen und es hatte sie fast erstaunt, dass er ihr trotzdem diese zwei Wochen Urlaub genehmigt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie einen Stellvertreter in ihre Aufgaben eingewiesen, der ihm helfen würde. Der Gedanke daran beruhigte sie und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, warum er sie nun doch anrief. 

Sie seufzte leise. „Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Ich habe Urlaub und ich habe meine Nichte bei mir. Die Kleine freut sich schon seit Wochen darauf, ein paar Tage mit mir zu verbringen und ich habe mich, ehrlich gesagt, auch darauf gefreut. Ich kann und will sie nicht einfach wieder zu ihrer Mutter bringen. Außerdem sitzen wir hier gerade in einem Eiscafé am anderen Ende der Stadt. “

„Nehmen Sie sich ein Taxi und bringen Sie die Kleine doch mit“, schlug Boerne mit hörbar hoffnungsvoller Stimme vor. „Ach, die zwei Stündchen, die wir beide für die Obduktionen brauchen, kann sie sich doch wohl beschäftigen.“

„Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung von Kindern, Chef.“   
Silke schnaubte leise. Zwei Stündchen für drei Obduktionen? Wie wollte er das anstellen? Simultan präparieren? Oder hatte er sich in der Zwischenzeit in einen Oktopus verwandelt?   
Sie wechselte das Handy in die andere Hand um ihrer Nichte mit einer Serviette den Mund abwischen zu können, bevor das halb geschmolzene Eis auf ihr T-Shirt tropfte. 

„Ich kann sehr gut mit jungen Leuten umgehen.“

Silke nickte ironisch. Na, klar doch. Ganz bestimmt! „Kinder sind keine jungen Leute, die Kleine ist fünf Jahre alt! Wie soll sich ein Kind in einer nun wirklich nicht für dieses Alter geeigneten Umgebung zwei Stunden lang beschäftigen? Ich möchte Sie mal sehen, wenn sie Ihnen Ihr Büro auf den Kopf stellt.“   
Die Vorstellung, welches Chaos ihre lebhafte Nichte würde anrichten können, ließ sie besorgt die Stirn runzeln.

„Was soll ich denn machen, Alberich? Ich weiß doch, dass Sie sich auf die freien Tage gefreut haben und rufe Sie auch nur an, weil es einfach nicht mehr anders geht.“ Boernes Stimme klang rau und belegt, seine sonstige Bissigkeit schien er auch eingebüßt zu haben. Sie kannte ihn lange genug um diese kleinen Hinweise deuten zu können: er war dabei an seine Grenzen zu stoßen.   
Boerne fuhr nach einem Moment fort: „Mayer hat sich den Arm gebrochen, Lebherz musste zu seinen Eltern nach Flensburg fahren, weil sein Vater einen Herzinfarkt hatte und Müller… glauben Sie, ich lasse den auch nur auf Sichtweite an eine Leiche heran, während ich eine andere obduziere?“

Sie kicherte bei der Vorstellung. Nein, von dem unbeholfenen jungen Mann, der zudem erst vor zwei Wochen in der Rechtsmedizin angefangen hatte, würde er sich sicher nicht bei den Obduktionen helfen lassen. Die anderen beiden, die in Frage gekommen wären, fielen auch aus. 

Ihre Nichte saß brav auf ihrem Stuhl und schleckte merklich müde an ihrem Eis. Sie waren immerhin den ganzen Vormittag in Münster unterwegs gewesen und das konnte sogar einer quirligen Fünfjährigen einiges an Energie kosten. Vielleicht würde sie ja einige Zeit schlafen? Es war riskant, aber eigentlich blieb ihr doch gar keine andere Wahl, oder? Boerne klang wirklich so, als wäre er am Ende und wenn Mayer, der ja eigentlich als ihre Urlaubsvertretung eingeteilt worden war, auch fehlte… 

Sie seufzte leise. Worüber grübelte sie eigentlich noch nach, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung doch schon getroffen. „Also gut. Aber ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für den Blödsinn, den Sophia anrichtet. Das ist allein Ihre Idee!“, stellte sie mit fester Stimme ihre Bedingungen. Ein wenig gewagt erschien ihr die Sache trotzdem.

Boerne atmete hörbar auf und sie konnte sich seinen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck deutlich vorstellen. „So viel Blödsinn kann eine Fünfjährige doch gar nicht machen, übertreiben Sie mal nicht so“, wiegelte er ihre Bedenken ab. Sie hörte, wie das Leder seines Chefsessels wieder leise knarzte, als er aufstand. Einen Moment lang war es still in der Leitung und sie hörte nur seine Schritte auf dem Linoleum seines Büros. Offenbar machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Dann, in einem völlig anderen Tonfall, den er in seltenen Momenten verwendete und von dem sie immer noch nicht wusste ob sie ihn als Neckerei oder ernsthafte Aussage werten sollte, sagte er: „Ich werde Ihnen ewig dankbar sein, Alberich. Ach was… ich fürchte, ich liebe Sie.“

„Erzählen Sie mal keine Märchen, Chef. Sie werden ja sehen, was Sie sich damit eingebrockt haben.“ Silke beendete das Gespräch und schaute mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl zu der Kleinen, die sie mit neugierigen Augen musterte. „Mit wem hast Du denn da telefoniert, Tante Silke?“

„Lass bitte das Tante weg, Sophia, da fühl ich mich doppelt so alt“, erklärte Silke mit einem Schmunzeln und holte tief Luft. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn ich Dir mal zeige, wo ich arbeite?“

~~

Wie erwartet – oder je nach Blickwinkel befürchtet – fegte die Kleine erst mal wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Räume der Rechtsmedizin und stellte Fragen zu allem und jedem. Zum Glück war sie ein zierliches und eher kleines Kind, so dass ihr weitgehend verborgen blieb, was in etwas größerer Höhe stand oder auf dem Obduktionstisch lag. Zumal Boerne so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war, bei ihrer nicht zu überhörenden Ankunft die bereits vorbereitete Leiche abzudecken. 

Ein Blick auf ihren Chef genügte Silke, um zu wissen, dass er nicht übertrieben hatte. Seine Bewegungen waren träge und verrieten die Müdigkeit, die sie schon am Telefon erahnt hatte. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und er war weitaus wortkarger, als sie es gewohnt war. Auch schien er sich in den letzten Tagen längst nicht so gründlich rasiert zu haben: ein deutlicher Bartschatten lag auf seinen Wangen. Zudem hatte sichtliche Erleichterung auf seinen Zügen gelegen, als sie vorhin hereingekommen war. 

„Wie lang sind Sie denn schon alleine?“, fragte sie auch deshalb, nachdem sie einen Blick ins Labor geworfen hatte, in dem das reinste Chaos herrschte. 

„Mayer ist schon seit vier Tagen ausgefallen und Lebherz musste vorgestern sehr plötzlich abreisen“, gab Boerne reichlich abwesend zurück, während er einen Bericht tippte. „Können Sie die erste Leiche allein obduzieren? Unklare Todesursache, aber ich vermute kein Gewaltverbrechen. Sie ist auf dem Tisch vorbereitet.“ Er warf ihr nur so lange einen Blick zu, bis sie knapp nickte. „Geht klar Chef. Sie haben noch die Berichte vor sich?“

„Von gestern, ja. Frau Klemm wollte sie schon vor einer Stunde haben und wird hier gleich auftauchen, wenn ich sie nicht stante pedes fertig mache und ihr auf den Server lege.“

„Ich habe noch einen Abstecher zu Hause gemacht und Malsachen und ein paar Bilderbücher mitgebracht. Hoffentlich hält Sophie das eine Weile beschäftigt. Kann sie hier im Büro bleiben? Ich möchte sie ungern mit ins Labor nehmen“, kam Silke, wie immer praktisch denkend, schnell zum Punkt. Das war die einzige Lösung, die ihr eingefallen war, wohl wissend, dass es in Boernes Büro für ein Kind zwar viel zu entdecken gab, sie hier aber weit weniger gefährdet war, als in den anderen Räumen. 

„Ja, sicher. Ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben.“

Silke nickte und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Eigentlich war es gemein, ihren mit Kindern unerfahrenen Chef mit dem wissbegierigen Mädchen allein zu lassen, aber schließlich war es seine Idee gewesen und das bisschen Rache für den verlorenen Urlaubstag gönnte sie sich. Sie fragte sich nur, ob er dazu kommen würde, auch nur einen halbwegs vernünftigen Satz zu tippen. 

„Gut. Sophia, du kannst dann… Sophia? Wo steckst du denn?“ Sie schaute sich suchend um und konnte den lebhaften Blondschopf, der sich natürlich sofort wieder auf Entdeckungsreise begeben hatte, als sie ihn aus den Augen gelassen hatte, hinter einem Rollwagen entdecken. Das Mädchen hockte auf dem Boden und besah sich in aller Ruhe die diversen Instrumente. Gerade hob sie eine Venenklemme hoch, drehte sie nachdenklich in der Luft und ließ sie einrasten. „Wofür braucht man das, Silke?“, fragte sie, als sie ihre Tante bemerkte, die eilig näher gekommen war. 

„Ich würde vorschlagen, das frägst du Professor Boerne. Du kannst eine Weile bei ihm im Büro bleiben und ich möchte, dass du auch genau das tust, hörst du?“

„Ich bin doch nicht taub“, grinste sie die Kleine mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln an. 

„Das weiß ich, aber es ist gefährlich hier für einen neugierigen Naseweis wie dich. Der Professor muss noch was am Computer arbeiten und wenn Du in der Zeit ruhig bist, zeigt er Dir nachher vielleicht einige der Sachen hier genauer. Klingt das nach einem Deal?“ 

„Ja, Silke. Deal!“ Sophia nickte gewichtig. Sie mochte es, wenn ihr neues Lieblingswort benutzt wurde. Schließlich stammte es von ihrem Bruder, der ja seit zwei Jahren in die Schule ging und deshalb schon mindestens erwachsen war. 

Froh, so schnell einen Sieg errungen zu haben, sorgte Silke dafür, dass Sophia es sich mit ihren Stiften, dem Malbuch und den Bilderbüchern auf Boernes Sofa bequem machte. Der Professor warf dem Mädchen einen freundlichen Blick zu, vertiefte sich aber schnell wieder in den Bericht. Er war offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.   
Na, wenn das mal gut ging!

Silke schloss die Tür zum Büro hinter sich und machte sich daran, im Labor erst mal soweit Ordnung zu schaffen, dass sie ohne Verzögerung die Untersuchungen zur aktuellen Obduktion würde durchführen können. Es ging schneller als gedacht, denn auch wenn fast auf allen Arbeitsflächen etwas lag, so war doch eine logische Ordnung erkennbar und es war klar, was entsorgt oder gereinigt werden musste und was noch gebraucht wurde. Ein solches systematisches Chaos konnte nur ihr Chef anrichten und sie fragte sich, ob er die letzten Tage durchgearbeitet hatte. Die Menge der herumliegenden Proben und die auffällige Müdigkeit für einen Mann, der mit sehr wenig Schlaf auskam, legten das auf jeden Fall nahe. 

Zwischendurch warf sie immer mal wieder einen Blick durch die Glastür in Boernes Büro, fand aber die Situation weitgehend unverändert vor.   
Die beiden schienen sich ab und an zu unterhalten, aber Sophia saß nach wie vor auf dem Sofa und Boerne am Schreibtisch. Er wirkte auch nicht genervt, was sie beruhigte und er schien tatsächlich mit den Berichten voranzukommen, wenn der Stapel ausgedruckter Unterlagen vor ihm ein Indiz dafür war. 

Dann machte sie sich daran, die erste Leiche zu obduzieren. Sie wurde auch hier schnell fertig, da sie, mit Boernes Vorabdiagnose im Ohr, sehr schnell einen klassischen, wenn auch stummen Herzinfarkt bestätigen konnte. Zusätzliche Untersuchungen auf Gift oder anderes konnte sie sich sparen, nahm aber trotzdem die obligatorischen Blut- und Gewebeproben und startete die Testreihen im Labor. 

Müller, der inzwischen ebenfalls zum Dienst erschienen war, überließ sie es den Y-Schnitt zuzunähen und die Leiche dann wieder in das Kühlfach zu bringen. Er hatte bereits die nächste Tote für sie vorbereitet.   
Hier sah die Sachlage anders aus, da sie bei der offenbar einer Überdosis erlegenen Frau eine Einstichstelle gefunden hatte, die abseits der Venen lag. 

Das würde er sich selbst ansehen wollen. Sie ging zum Büro und streckte den Kopf hinein.   
Sophia hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und schlummerte friedlich. Silke war froh darüber, bedeutete es doch, dass er ungestört hatte arbeiten können und hoffentlich einiges von dem hatte erledigen können, was sich angehäuft hatte. 

Boerne selbst saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, war dabei aber halb hinter seinem Bildschirm verborgen. Er reagierte nicht auf Silke und sie ging davon aus, dass er die Ruhe nutzte um in voller Konzentration etwas am Bildschirm zu lesen. Sie trat vollends ins Büro und marschierte zum Schreibtisch. Etwas merkwürdig fand sie es ja schon, dass ihr Chef noch immer nicht reagierte. Dann merkte sie jedoch, dass seine sonstige Haltung leicht zusammengesackt wirkte und trat schnell um den Tisch herum zu ihm. Im Näherkommen sah sie, dass er eingenickt war. Sie lächelte bei dem Anblick und gönnte es sich, ihren Chef einen Moment lang zu betrachten. Seine Züge entspannten sich normalerweise, wenn er schlief und manchmal lag ein fast jungenhafter Zug darauf. Heute jedoch war die Erschöpfung dafür offenbar zu groß: selbst sein Bart konnte die harten Linien um den Mund nicht verbergen. 

So sehr sie ihm diese Pause gönnte und so gerne sie das ruhige Bild ungestört gelassen hätte, so wichtig war es jedoch, dass sie Boernes Einschätzung bekam. Mit einem Stich des Bedauerns berührte sie ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.   
Er schreckte zusammen und blinzelte dann müde, als sie ihn ansprach. „Chef? Alles in Ordnung. Aber Sie sollten sich die zweite Leiche ansehen. Ich brauche Ihr Okay, dass ich die Obduktion durchführen kann“, wisperte sie, um das Mädchen nicht zu wecken. 

Boerne nickte und stand merklich verschlafen auf. Schweigend folgte er ihr in den Obduktionsraum. Dort angekommen hatte er den Rest Müdigkeit abgeschüttelt und schaute sich ihre Beobachtung genauestens an, bevor er ihr anerkennend zunickte.   
„Da haben Sie gut aufgepasst, Alberich. Wir werden diese Obduktion wohl besser gemeinsam durchführen, nicht dass es nachher noch heißt, ich würde die Bürde der Verantwortung auf Ihren zarten Schultern auftürmen. Das hier sieht mir nicht nach Routine aus. Die noch fehlenden Berichte von gestern habe ich fertig und die aktuellen übernehme ich, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“ 

Während er sich von ihr in den sterilen Kittel helfen ließ, gab er Müller Anweisungen, die dritte Leiche vorzubereiten, so dass sie keine Zeit verlieren würden.   
Die paar Minuten Schlaf schienen ihm gutgetan zu haben, denn er war nun deutlich munterer und fast wieder so energiegeladen, wie sie ihn kannte, stellte sie erfreut und mit deutlicher Erleichterung fest. Er gab zwar immer alles, aber es konnte auf Dauer auch nicht gut sein, wenn er sich stets überforderte. Aber wie sollte sie das einem Mann klar machen, der sich selbst keine Schwäche erlaubte? Wäre sie hier gewesen, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen. Dann hätte sie ein Auge auf ihn gehabt und dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht bis an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs arbeitete.   
Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie deshalb trotzdem nicht. Auch sie brauchte mal Ruhe und sie würde auch die restlichen Urlaubstage genießen. Nur heute machte sie eine Ausnahme. 

Mit der Obduktion kamen sie schnell voran. Lange gemeinsame Routine bewirkte, dass, wenn überhaupt, nur gemurmelte Anweisungen nötig waren, damit Silke wusste welche Instrumente Boerne brauchte oder was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie mochte seine ruhige, konzentrierte Arbeitsweise. Es war seine Welt, seine Profession und es war etwas, bei dem er sich entspannte. Wenn sie zu zweit an einer Leiche arbeiteten, blieb seine Maske aus Überheblichkeit, Standesdünkel und Selbstbeweihräucherung vor der Tür zurück. Dann gab es auch keinen Grund für ihn, sich zu profilieren oder einen Schein zu wahren, den aufrecht zu erhalten er gar nicht nötig hatte. 

Allein schon deshalb bereute sie es nicht, ihren Urlaub unterbrochen zu haben. Die Arbeit mit ihm hatte ihr sogar ein wenig gefehlt, stellte sie fest. Ebenso wie die Laboruntersuchungen, die sie noch eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen würden. Leicht besorgt fragte sie sich jedoch, wie sie in der Zeit ihre Nichte beschäftigen sollte, denn die blieb ausgeschlafen sicher nicht im Büro und Boerne wollte sie sie eigentlich nicht noch einmal zumuten, auch wenn die beiden bisher gut miteinander ausgekommen waren. 

Sie vergewisserte sich dann auch mehrmals, ob Sophia noch immer schlief. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wann das Mädchen eingeschlafen war, war ihr schon ziemlich mulmig zumute, sie so lange allein zu lassen. Was, wenn sie aufwachte und sich genauer in Boernes Büro umsah? 

Boerne schien ihre Unruhe zunächst nicht zu stören, doch als sie zum vierten Mal innerhalb einer Viertelstunde zum Büro gespäht hatte, meinte er leicht amüsiert: „Nun haben Sie doch ein wenig Vertrauen in Sophia. Selbst wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie auf dem Sofa bleiben, das hat sie mir versprochen.“

„Und das glauben Sie ihr?“, schnaubte Silke ungläubig. „Sie kennen sie nicht, Chef!“

„Und Sie sollten ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich haben, Alberich. Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon, ich kann gut mit jungen Menschen umgehen.“ 

Silke glaubte ihm kein Wort, auch wenn ein wenig Schalk in seinen Augen aufblitzte, der ihr sagte, dass er noch etwas verschwieg. „Erzählen Sie das mal Ihrer Großmutter“, brummte sie.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich werde von meiner Großmutter erzählen. Reichen Sie mir mal die Wundhaken.“

„Wieso von…?“ Silke gab ihm das Gewünschte und hielt den Schnitt dann offen, als er damit begann die Leber freizupräparieren.

„Ich habe Sophia versprochen, ihr, wenn sie aufwacht, weiter von meiner Großmutter zu erzählen. Die war, müssen Sie wissen, eine berühmte Weltumseglerin und Abenteuerin.“ Er hob mit dramatisch aufgerissenen Augen theatralisch die Hand und fuchtelte ein wenig gekünstelt damit in der Luft herum. Das blutige Skalpell in seiner Hand ließ den beabsichtigten Effekt bedauerlicherweise verpuffen.

„Jetzt erzählen Sie aber wirklich Märchen.“ Silke schmunzelte, als Boerne ihr einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zuwarf. 

„Und wenn schon“, gab er, wieder ernster, zurück. „Die Kleine, die wirklich einen klugen Kopf hat, würde doch gleich merken, wenn ich ihr die Abenteuer von Münchhausen als meine eigenen verkaufen würde. Aber Großmütter, vor allem wenn sie so tolle Reisen gemacht haben, ziehen da viel besser.“  
Er entnahm die Leber und legte sie in eine Nierenschale, die er ihr entgegenstreckte. „Kümmern Sie sich darum? Ich mache hier weiter.“

Sie nickte und verschwand mit dem Organ im Labor, um die weiterführenden Untersuchungen zu erledigen. Es waren Routineaufgaben und sie begann über seine Worte nachzugrübeln. Hatte Boerne ihrer Nichte wirklich Märchen erzählt? Das konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Boerne als Märchenonkel? Nein… da quittierte ihre Fantasie den Dienst.   
Aber… er war charismatisch und gut reden konnte er, das wusste sie. Und er verstand es, die Menschen auch außerhalb der Rechtsmedizin in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Das hatte er ihr nur zu gut bei dieser Zaubervorführung bewiesen. 

Boerne und Märchen? Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Da kannte sie ihn schon so lange und immer noch schaffte er es, sie zu verblüffen. 

Als sie mit den Untersuchungen zur erste Obduktion und einem Teil der zweiten fertig war, hatte er schon mit der dritten Obduktion begonnen und sie wunderte sich ein wenig über das Tempo, das er vorlegte. Allerdings bemerkte sie dann, dass er alle Arbeiten, bei denen das irgendwie möglich war, Müller überließ. Nun, der Junge war ziemlich bleich, machte seine Sache aber besser als in den Tagen, in denen sie ihn angeleitet hatte. Immerhin hatte er großen Respekt vor Boerne – mehr als vor ihr – und der hatte wohl nun auch dazu beigetragen, dass er sich am Riemen riss. Boerne ließ ihm aber auch nichts durchgehen und sie wusste, wie wichtig ihm Perfektion war.  
Als Müller sie bemerkte, brachte er ihr die übrigen Organe der Drogentoten zur Untersuchung ins Labor und deutete dann auf das Büro.   
„Ihre Nichte ist wieder wach und kam vorhin heraus. Aber der Professor hat nur ein paar Worte zu ihr gesagt und sie ist wieder umgekehrt.“ 

Silke schaute von Müller zum Büro und von dort zum zweiten Obduktionsraum, in dem sie Boerne leise eine Opernmelodie summen hörte. Sie würde ihn nach seinem Geheimnis fragen müssen. Oder wie sonst hatte er es geschafft, diesen Wildfang zu bändigen? Sollte sie nach ihr sehen? Das Risiko, dass dadurch Boernes Magie – oder was auch immer – gebrochen wurde, war ihr zu groß. Sie würde später zu ihr gehen, oder wenn sie etwas hörte, was ihre sofortige Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.   
Zuerst wartete aber noch eine Menge Arbeit auf sie sollte besser schnellstens damit anfangen.

Eine Stunde später, die sie ungestört im Labor verbracht hatte, stellte ihr Müller einen Becher Kaffee neben das Mikroskop. „Der Professor meinte, den könnten Sie brauchen“, murmelte er und verschwand dann, bevor sie genauer nachfragen konnte. 

Dankbar nippte sie an dem heißen und zweifelsohne belebenden Getränk. Es tat ihr wirklich gut und sie dankte Boerne im Stillen dafür. Vage hörte sie, wie Thiel und Frau Klemm in die Rechtsmedizin kamen und Boerne, ohne die Obduktion zu unterbrechen, die Ergebnisse der gestrigen Untersuchungen mit ihnen diskutierte. Wie ganz klar von ihm beabsichtigt, blieb es bei einem kurzen Briefing, da beide nicht gerne sahen, wenn Gewebswasser und Blut aus einem Organ quollen. Sie schmunzelte. Ja, er konnte schon ziemlich perfide sein. 

Müller brachte ihr die Proben der dritten Leiche und so machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Boerne brauchte die Ergebnisse für die Berichte und er würde wohl nicht eher Feierabend machen, bis die geschrieben waren… und wenn es spät in der Nacht war. 

Eine halbe Stunde später schreckte sie auf, als ihr plötzlich ihre Nichte in den Sinn kam.   
Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie das Mädchen tatsächlich über der Arbeit vergessen hatte. Schuldbewusst sprang sie auf und verschüttete dabei fast etwas von dem restlichen Kaffee. Sophia war nur sehr selten bei ihr und sie war es schlicht nicht gewohnt, sich den ganzen Tag um ein Kind zu kümmern oder dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr – oder Boernes Büro – nichts passiert war. 

Silke eilte auf die Glastür zu und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie die Szene bemerkte, die sich dahinter abspielte. Boerne, der die Obduktion ganz offensichtlich bereits beendet hatte, saß seitlich auf dem Sofa, mit dem Rücken der Tür zugewandt, während Sophia im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber saß und gebannt lauschte. Ihre ganze Haltung drückte Spannung und Konzentration aus und sie schaute dem sonst oft so ernsten und reservierten Mann mit großen Augen zu, der mit beredten und weit ausholenden Gesten etwas erzählte. 

So leise sie konnte, öffnete Silke die Tür und schlich sich hinein. Weder Sophia noch Boerne schienen sie zu bemerken und sie hörte amüsiert zu.   
„… und da bekam meine Großmutter großen Hunger. Auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihren Magen füllen würde bemerkte sie ein paar Dutzend Wildenten, die friedlich auf einem kleinen See herumschwammen. Hätte sie eine Ente geschossen, wären die anderen davongeflogen, und das wollte sie natürlich nicht. Da kam ihr ein guter Gedanke. Sie dröselte eine lange Hundeleine auf, verknotete die Teile, so dass sie nun viermal so lang war wie vorher, und band an einem Ende ein Stückchen Schinkenspeck fest, das von ihrem Frühstück übriggeblieben war.  
Dann versteckte sie sich im Schilf und warf vorsichtig ihre Leine aus. Schon schwamm die erste Ente herbei und verschlang den Speck. Da er sehr glatt und schlüpfrig war, kam er bald, samt dem Faden, an der Rückseite der Ente wieder heraus. Da kam auch schon die nächste Ente angerudert und verschlang das Speckstückchen. Auch bei ihr tauchte es kurz darauf hinten wieder auf, und so ging es weiter! Der Speck machte seine Reise durch alle Enten hindurch, ohne dass die Leine riss, und sie waren, daran aufgereiht wie die Perlen an einer Schnur.  
Sie zog ihre Enten an Land, schlang die Leine sechsmal um sich herum und ging nach Hause. Die Enten waren sehr schwer, und sie war schon recht müde, da begannen die Enten, die ja alle noch lebendig waren, plötzlich mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und stiegen in die Luft! Mit meiner Großmutter! Denn sie hatte ja die Leine um sich herumgewickelt! Sie schienen zu dem See zurückfliegen zu wollen, aber sie benutzte ihre langen Röcke als Ruder, und so mussten die Enten umkehren. Sie steuerte sie landeinwärts, bis sie nicht mehr weit von ihrer Wohnung waren. Nun drehte sie der ersten Ente den Hals um, dann der zweiten, schließlich einer nach der andern und so sank sie, sanft und langsam, auf ihr Haus herunter, mitten durch den Schornstein und haargenau auf den Küchenherd, wo die Enten ja hinsollten. Ihr Koch staunte nicht schlecht. Zu ihrem Glück brannte auf dem Herd noch kein Feuer. Sonst hätte es womöglich Großmutterbraten gegeben, statt Entenbrust mit Preiselbeeren!“

Sophia hielt sich kichernd die Hand vor den Mund und sie klang gar nicht so, als würde sie sich langweilen. „Silke! Du hast mir ja gar nicht erzählt, dass Karl eine so tolle Oma hat!“, rief sie, als sie Silke bemerkte und diese lächelte, als sich nun auch Boerne mit verschmitzter Mine zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen musterte. „Tja, weißt du, Sophia, deine Silke weiß vieles nicht über mich. Und manches, das ich ihr erzähle, hält sie für ein Märchen, auch wenn es wahr ist.“ 

Er schaute sie dabei so eindringlich an, dass sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, was er damit wohl meinte. 

~-~*~-~


End file.
